Petunia Evans
by TheEngineerGirl
Summary: Petunia finds little Harry on her stoop, what would happen if Vernon was abusive and Petunia wanted out? Find out how getting help from Goblins changes everything for one Mrs. Petunia Dursley.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prolog

~ November 2nd 1981 ~

"Vernon! Come quickly, there is _something_ on our front porch!" Petunia Dursley nee Evans screeched over her shoulder towards her husband and the kitchen at the back of the house.

Mrs. Dursley was the perfect housewife, thank you very much. She had the perfect husband and the perfect one-year-old little boy named Dudley. Such a dignified name for such a lovely boy. She had the perfect house at 4 Privet Drive in Little Whinging. Her lovely house was a gift from her parents when she married Vernon, the house was 2 stories, perfectly matching all the other homes on the same block. Perfection.

Mrs. Dursley has a secret that her dear sweet husband does not know even after years of marriage. Soon, however, she will be unable to keep it any longer.

"What is it Petunia?" Vernon bellows from the kitchen. "Can't you see I am eating? I need to be at work early for the meeting with the directors about the new drill line."

"Please dear just come take ca-"

"WAAHHHH Mama! Papa! Dafoo! 'arry wan Mama!" Petunia hears a small boy crying from the bundle of blankets on her front step and before she knows what she is doing; she is bouncing the poor child trying to calm- him?- down, more out of shock than anything else at the moment. Normally she would not dare think of touching something that is obviously filthy! Sitting on her front stoop like that probably all night. She looks into the small boy's eyes and sees Lily's looking back with completely black hair flopping over his forehead. _Could this be lily's child? Nonsense! Not here._

She doesn't seem to notice the small note floating to the stoop and being blown away by the early morning breeze. Just a bit of thick looking paper with a red wax seal.

"Impossible." Petunia breathed looking into the emerald green eyes. _I haven't seen Lily in years. I knew she had a son, we did try to keep up with the important things. Why would they drop him off here._ With another cry from the little bundle Petunia's attention is pulled back to it. "Poor Harry, Shhh, it's alright. We need to get you inside! You must be freezing, oh when I find out who put a little baby, let alone Lily's son, outside in the morning like this I'll give them what for!" Petunia murmured to herself and little Harry in her arms. "Vernon! Some idiot put a poor little boy on our front step! What on earth should I do?"

"Woman! "Vernon starts with an angry sneer. "How should I know? I have to go to work! It's a woman's place to take care of _it_ before I come home tonight though, I can't have distractions about this house." Vernon does not leave Petunia time to question this decision though has he is already up and lumbering out the door.

Stunned by the callous attitude of her dear husband, Petunia decides to ignore it in favor of making sure the adorable bundle is cared for. "Well we should get you something to eat little guy, something must have happened to Lily, and until I find out what I'll put you right next to my Dudders, you two will get along so well! I'll do for you like she would do for my Dudders." Petunia says with a fiery flash of determination in her eyes. "She would have stopped at nothing for him so I will find someone who knows what to do about you." Petunia proceeds to set the little boy in a chair and untangle him from the blanket he was wrapped in.

"Mama! 'arry wan Mama!"

"Oh Mama will be right back dear! She dropped you off to play with a new friend!" Petunia says soothingly, trying to head off a temper tantrum. _Last thing I need is two upset toddlers on my hands while trying to find Lily! Not to mention he is probably a... witch. Not freak. Something so little and sweet could never be a freak. "_ Now you stay right here and eat your apple sauce while Aunt Petunia does a little work." after making sure her charges were eating contently - if not a little messy- she turns and walks into the hallway.

Petunia hurries up to the attic to a small trunk, Purple with silver metal corners and a delicately carved latch in the front, unassuming and normal as could be. She gently pricks her finger on the small needle and presses it into the lock indentation. _Oh Lily, I miss that Christmas..._ Petunia gently lifts a few odd pieces of clothing, a box or two and all the way in the back covered in a small layer of dust. Upon opening it she sees a small pile of books, letters to lily from long ago...

 _"...Oh the Castle is lovely! We got in these boats that moved all on their own and the castle was lit up by what had to of been millions of candles..." September 3, 1971_

 _"...Can't wait to come home and see you and Mum for Christmas! I've missed you! I found out that Witches practice Yule traditions this book ..." November 30, 1971_

 _"...Exams are going well, Sev is a life saver as a study partner! His new friends seem odd around me though. I'll be home soon!..." March 28, 1972_

 _"... Petunia? I know it wasn't the best summer but I would still appreciate talking with you, I''m still the same person! I have so much to tell you..." September 1, 1972_

 _"...I can't be that girl anymore! I need to learn how to do this or else the stuff that happened when I was little will start to happen again!..." January 23, 1973  
_

 _"... Please don't give up on us, It's not the same without you Petunia, I miss us as a family. No one here can replace you and I just thought that..." February 2, 1973_

 _"... I guess we can't fix this, I'll try to tell you about the big things. Don't worry, I won't expose you to my "freakness"..." April 18, 1973_

 _"... Yes of course. I won't unless it's something big. I still love you big sis, I guess this is Goodbye..." March 5, 1973_

 _"... You are invited to attend the bonding in marriage of one Heir James Charles Potter and Lily Jane Evans..." October 24, 1978_

 _"... He was born just yesterday, he has my eyes! I wish you would come visit or something. I still miss you..." August 1, 1980_

Petunia sat there with cloudy eyes looking through the letters. _Where did I go wrong? She was my little sister... I just pushed her away! for what?_ Petunia sat there reading some of the letter with small tear tracks on her cheeks. She took a deep breath and turned back to the trunk looking at the bottom there was a well worn piece of parchment with green writing on it...

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class; Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Ms. Evans_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Petunia sets the letter aside and returns the larger stack of letters to their original spot. Closing the lid as she stands Petunia returns to the kitchen.

"Hello my handsome boys!" Petunia cleans up from breakfast and tends to the boys. She sets them down to play in the living room for the time being.

Petunia sits at the kitchen table staring at the letter. _I want to keep the boy but Vernon will not like the idea. Tomorrow I'll get a babysitter for Dudders and take Harry to London. I'm sure I'll find someone who can tell me. Robes and all that. Shouldn't be too hard, if not I'll find that Leaky Cup place. I remember going there to get Lily's books. Yes, that is what I'll do. I'll find out what happened and find Lily. For little Harry._ With that decision firmly in mind Petunia calls up Mrs. Pawalin from up the lane to arrange the play date/ babysitting and go about cleaning up after the boys.

~ Later that same day ~

"Petunia! I'm home, where's dinner?" Vernon bellowed as he walked in the door.

"oh good you're home dear! Dinner will be on the table in just a bit. How was work? Did Mr. Ecent finish that new drill line proposal?"

"No, damn buzzard needed more trials he says. Hmf I say. Just a waste of time and money! Director agreed to stay on the safe side though." Vernon sets down his keys and briefcase while walking towards the back, but he catches sight of the two boys playing in the living room before he even gets halfway to the kitchen. "Petunia! Why is the little filth still here! I thought I told you to take care of _it._ "

 _Don't you call my dear nephew filth you miserable man!_

"Ah well dear, actually I was so busy today I didn't have time… so I set it up that Dudders would have a play date tomorrow while I took care of it then." Petunia replied after having to take a deep breath to stop from snapping at her dear husband.

"Humf. I told you to take care of it _today_!" He rages through the hallway towards the dining room.

"I'm sorry honey, but I just didn't find the time, it was so sudden you know?" _and I refuse to give up my nephew to some half baked rundown orphanage!_ "I didn't want to drag poor Dudders everywhere."

"Well if I come home tomorrow and it isn't gone there will be hell to pay." Vernon says sternly.

"Well no need to rush everything sweetheart! Dinner's on the table dear." Petunia walks over and gives Vernon a consolatory kiss on the cheek.

~ November 3rd 1981 ~

That morning Petunia walks up just a bit earlier in order to get her charges ready in time to be out the door just after Vernon. Too much to do that day with so little time it seems. Petunia drops off Dudley at Mrs. Pawalin's house on Magnolia Crescent and starts her drive to London just after 8:20.

Walking through London with Harry in a baby carrier, Petunia Evans is constantly looking for the Leaky Cup or those Robes she would see Lily wear from time to time. It was just past eleven in the morning. She was slowly making her way towards where she remembered the bar being, soon however she was too tired to keep walking with little Harry and ducked into an inconspicuous looking restaurant off the main street. looking around she spots a table off to the left and- wait. What were these people wearing! _Robes_... That's what they are called. With renewed energy she walks up to the bar and gets the attention of the barkeep.

"Hello can you show me the way to the alley please?" Petunia says with the most confidence she can muster. It wouldn't do well for these people to see how little she knew or how nervous she was about this trip.

"O' course, names' Tom! I'll be right wi'ch ya!" Tom says with an easy smile while getting some drinks for those sitting at the counter.

"Thank you, Tom."

After about five minutes Petunia sees Tom coming out from the bar and she walks over to meet him.

"Follow me." Tom says when he spots her from the crowd and leads her towards the back and into a back door. "Now it's easy, you take your wand and tap this brick three times like so." Tom moves to tap a brick five right and three up from a large crack in the face of the wall. "and wala! There's the ally."

Petunia nearly forgot to answer him as she looked at the whimsical shopping district laid out before her. with a quick thank you to the friendly barkeep she made her way to the bank she remembered from her few visits to the Alley. The tall pure white marble building in the back middle of the Alley was hard to miss.

~inside the bank~

Petunia steps into the bank and takes a deep breath while holding Harry a touch closer she walks carefully up to a free teller. "Good Morning, sir"

The goblin behind the counter has a quick flash of surprise flicker across his pointed face. No one was been that polite to him in years. With renewed interest for the day he replies "Good Morning to you Madam. How may Gringotts help you?"

"Um, well sir you see. This poor little boy was dropped off on my stoop yesterday morning and I have a feeling it's my nephew. His name would be Harry Potter and as my sister was a witch, I knew this was the place to go in order to figure out how to proceed. First I would like to know where my sister is." Petunia said, halting at first but gaining confidence as she continued to speak.

The goblin nearly fell off his chair at this. "Of course. Miss Evans?"

"Mrs. Dursley now thank you for asking, and your name?" She replies swiftly with a kind smile.

"Brimlow, is my name. Very well, Mrs. Dursley I think it would be best to confirm the child's identity before proceeding as well as your own. If you have any questions just ask." The goblin brings out two sheets of paper and a small knife. "This will confirm your identity as well as the child's. it only requires a drop of blood on the parchment. if you do not mind going first."

"Of course, Lily explained quite a bit about this world to me before we grew apart." Petunia carefully pricks the end of her ring finger and lets a small drop fall onto the parchment. After Brimlow gives her a stoney nod she quickly returns the dagger and cleans her finger.

"Now we wait a minute for the spell work to complete." Brimlow says. Petunia bounces Harry while they wait. "Now, you are Petunia Dursley nee Evans. confirmed. On to the child now." Petunia holds Harry's fist up closer to the counter and once again takes up the small knife. Harry cries once the knife pricks his finger and tries to squirm but Petunia manages to hold him still until a drop falls on the second parchment. Another minute passes with the goblin waiting patiently and Petunia trying to calm Harry down. "And Harry James Potter." The goblin reads in disbelief. quickly collecting himself he continues on. "Mrs. Dursley I would recommend requesting to meet with the Potter Account Manager before you do anything else."

"Yes please, Brimlow. That sounds lovely. What time would be best for his convenience?"

"For him" Brimlow points to Harry. "Manager Borenok will be available immediately. Allow me to place summons and I'll show you to a meeting room." After quickly writing something on a parchment, Brimlow rolls it up and places it seemingly in the corner of his desk. Brimlow then gets off his seat and comes around motioning for Petunia to follow him.

Brimlow walks quickly through a tall doorway and down the long hallway, more halls branch off and random intervals, many different shaped doors break up the smooth stone wall. Tall, round, wooden, stone, metal, open, arches, all manner of them pass in a blur as Petunia walks. Petunia finds herself unable to follow where Brimlow is taking her rather quickly. After about ten minutes of walking Brimlow stops in front of a round wooden door and knocks.

A gruff voice answers. "Enter." Brimlow steps forward and opens the door beckoning Petunia to enter before himself.

 **Anything you recognize isn't mine! Jk Rowling is our queen! Special note to the Hogwarts Acceptance letter.**

 **This is my first fanfiction. I hope to get reviews with _good_ notes (no bashing for no reason or they will be removed!) on where you would like to see this story go. As of right now I don't have any pairings planned but there might be later with rating subject to change (you have been warned!). **


	2. Chapter 2

**A gruff voice answers. "Enter." Brimlow steps forward and opens the door beckoning Petunia to enter before himself.**

Petunia steps into a surprisingly modern looking office. The office itself is an odd shape, not box shaped at all; it looks like the Crafter tried for an oval shape but stopped halfway through to add bookshelfs all along one wall on the far side of the room. Directly in front of her and Harry there are two comfy chairs covered in dark blue fabric, made out of dark wood the same shade as the massive carved desk in the middle of the room. Behind the desk there sat Manager Borenok on a black leather chair. Various bins with scrolls and large leather bound tomes sat all around the office and the floor was covered in a deep green rug that looked comfortably a century or more old. Petunia continues forward and curtseys to the goblin with a short polite greeting. _Lily said the Wizards are all old fashioned so curtseys and bowing it is._ She thinks to herself.

"Good morning Manager Borenok. Thank you for agreeing to meet with myself and Harry on such short notice." Petunia says as she stands straight, still holding tight to little Harry.

"Good morning Mrs. Dursley, Heir Potter. Please have a seat and then we can begin our discussion. Would you like tea?"

"Thank you, tea would be lovely." Petunia looks down at Harry and sees him eyeing the goblin with interest. "and something for little Harry? I would be hard pressed to get him to enjoy a proper cuppa." She replies with a slight chuckle.

"Of course, Ma'am. Brimlow? Please send in a tea cart and find something suitable for Heir Potter to drink as well." Borenok addressed Brimlow in a brisk manner before turning back to Petunia. "Now while we wait, why don't you explain how the savior of the wizarding world ended up on the doorstep of a squib?"

"I guess the beginning is as good a place to start as any but before I do I would really like to know where my sister is. If Harry is with me she would rip apart the island with nothing more than a teaspoon to get to her son. I am afraid we did not have the best relations with one another."

"Ah yes, Lady Potter was a formidable adversary. It is for that reason that you may be shocked to hear Lord and Lady Potter were killed on the night of October 31st. That I believe is why you have not heard from her in regards to her son being in your care." Borenok told Petunia with a grave tone.

Petunia sat in shock for a full minute before replying. "I- I thought it was something like that but h- hearing it is completely different. Well, sir, since you answered my question it is only fair I get on with my side of things. Yesterday morning I went out front to collect the morning milk and found a bundle on my front stoop. It turned out to be little Harry. I would have come straight away to find out what to do but I have another son, his name is Dudley he is about the same age as Harry I believe, and I didn't want to leave him alone nor could I find someone to watch him on such short notice." Petunia stopped to take a deep breath. Still, understandably, upset over hearing the news of her sister's death and preparing for the one thing she has said to a total of three people thus far. "So I arranged for a sitter for my little boy and here I am. I am terribly sorry but I have no idea how to raise a Wizard child. I remember my sister's magic before she went off to that school being very unpredictable and I don't know if I could handle it on my own. Not to mention my walrus of a husband would probably hurt the boy. I have been trying to leave him but I have no money and no one to take care of myself and my boy. My boy may not be the nicest but he still deserves love. I can't take another child into that home. I humbly request your assistance, I haven't told many people about my husband's temper." Petunia slowly got louder as she spoke, getting desperate for help for her charges.

At that moment Brimlow returned with the tea cart, a cup of milk, and a cup of juice for Harry. "Greetings, I hope the choices for Heir Potter are acceptable. If you require anything else Ma'am I will be glad to help." With that short statement the goblin quickly bowed to the Manager and gave a short head nod to Petunia before striding out the door and closing it behind himself.

Manager Borenok turned back to Petunia to reply while pouring tea for them. "Well Mrs. Dursley, that is a surprisingly simple story. Was there a note left for you in regards to Heir Potter?"

Surprised at the nature of the question, Petunia nearly spills the milk that she was putting into a baby bottle for Harry. "N-no not that I found. I was slightly distracted by Harry though. He was crying because I startled him. Kept asking for his parents and someone called, and pardon me, but it sounded like Dafoo. I don't know what on earth he could have wanted."

"Well that is most disturbing that someone would treat Heir Potter with such little care. Ma'am, I don't mean to pry but what exactly is the reason for your desire to divorce your husband?" Borenok asked carefully while leaning back into his chair with a cuppa.

Petunia took a deep breath and put together her thoughts before she began to speak. "Well Vernon, that's my husband's name, has a very explosive temper and while we were dating he was the perfect gentleman I assumed he wouldn't change so I married him and was happy to do so at the time. Once we moved in together he started losing his temper with me more and more until he bordered on abusive. Not physically of course but he is very restrictive about what I can do and such and what I can say. Even if I do the smallest thing wrong he will completely lose his temper with me. It's nerve wracking being around him all the time."

"Well I can honestly say I will do everything I can to help you Mrs. Dursley. Even if the future of Heir Potter wasn't on the line. Goblin's believe that mistreatment of your bonded is one of the lowest offences. I could even offer you a job, get you a safe house for a few weeks if needed. This is troubling news. I cannot release Heir Potter's vaults without permission from the late Potter's themselves. That would have been in their wills to whom Heir Potter was to be intrusted however Chief Warlock Dumbledore sealed their wills and only Heir Potter can request to see them."

"So if I were able to get Harry to request to see them we would be able to do something for him?" Petunia asked.

"In short yes, many more options would be available to you if that were the case. Of course his legal guardian is also allowed to request any pertinent information regarding the care of upbringing of their ward." Borenok answers with a sly half smile.

"So Harry being dropped off with me and my blood relation to him... would that be enough for guardianship, then i could request all the information." Petunia asks slowly while trying to put information together.

Borenok's half smile turns into a full toothy grin. "I am glad you asked, yes Mrs. Dursley. Since the will was sealed by the Wizengamot, you being the closest blood relative gain custody."

Petunia lets out a relieved breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding. "Well then Manager Borenok I would like to request a copy of their wills to be reviewed as well as a summary of vaults that Harry has access to at this time along with any properties he is owner of." She replies somewhat formally.

"Of course, I had a feeling you would want to take a look at these so I sent for them earlier in anticipation of this." Borenok pauses to take out a folder from one the piles in the top corner of his desk and hands it over to Petunia. "The first two pages are the wills of Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans. The next three pages are brief summaries of Potter family Vaults as well as a trust Vault for Heir Potter. The rest are properties under Potter Family deeds. As current guardian of Heir Potter you will receive a monthly allowance for the upkeep of Heir Potter in the amount of no less than 500 Galleons which if I am not mistaken is approximately 4000 pounds. An appropriate amount for someone in Heir Potter's standing. Any other questions?"

Petunia is stunned by the wealth of Harry's family and the onslaught of information Borenok is giving her. "Ah, if I, ah, may take a few minutes to look over the wills I am sure I will have a few questions after that." Petunia immediately opens the folder and turns to Lily's will.

 _The last Will and Testament of Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

 _I, in sound Body, Mind, Soul, and Magic, hereby bequeath to my only son all of my worldly goods. Including, properties, vaults, personal effects, and heirlooms._

 _Until such time that Heir Harry James Potter turns the age of 16 he is to have a guardian forthwith to be chosen by the following list:_

 _Heir Sirius Orion Black (Blooded Godfather of Heir Harry James Potter and Blood Brother of Lord James Charles Potter)_

 _Lady Alice Rose Longbottom nee Fawley (Godmother of Heir Harry James Potter and Ally of House Potter) and her husband Lord Frank Thomas Longbottom_

 _Remus John Lupin (Blood Brother of Lord James Charles Potter)_

 _Minerva Isobel McGonagall (Dear friend and trusted professor)_

 _Amelia Susan Bones (Dear friend and Ally of House Potter)_

 _If any of the above persons are unable to care for Heir Potter then House Potter requests the Leader of the Goblin Nation to place Heir Potter with a suitable family of their choice. It is our opinion that they will be impartial and take their job with the highest respect, putting the need of a good home above their person feelings on the matter._

 _Heir Harry James Potter is NOT to go to his maternal Aunt and Uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley under any circumstances._

 _If this will is being read, that means the Fidelius Charm placed on Godric's Hollow has been broken and our Secret Keeper has betrayed us. Our chosen secret keeper was Peter Richard Pettigrew. Please take the appropriate legal action against the guilty party for their crimes._

 _I do Solemnly Swear that this is the Final Will as witnessed by the appropriate parties._

 _Signed, Lady Lily Elizabeth Potter nee Evans_

 _Witnessed, Lady Alice Rose Longbottom nee Fawley_

 _Witnessed, Heir Sirius Orion Black_

After Petunia finished reading she mechanically held the paper out to Borenok for him to review as well and sat there rocking Harry trying to figure out what everything said in the document meant for her and Harry.

Borenok swiftly finished the document and handed it back to Petunia to set back in the folder.

"Manager Borenok, is there anyway to get in contact with the others mentioned in the will as guardians of Harry. I don't feel comfortable being his guardian knowing Lily did not want me to be."

"Mrs. Dursley, I am confident that I would be able to reach every single one of those people however Magic has accepted you as Heir Potter's guardian the moment you took him into your home and treated him like your own. That is the only reason you were able to view the document at all. There is nothing we can do to change Magic's decision." Borenok says firmly, making sure to leave no room for mistake of meaning.

"I can't take Harry home with me! My husband will be furious if i do so! with the allowance i would be able to take care of him and my son but I can't leave him in a day!" Petunia says in desperation.

Borenok looks at her for a moment and then writes a short message down on a piece of parchment. A few seconds later a goblin that Petunia doesn't recognize comes in takes the message and rushes out again. "Mrs. Dursley here at Gringotts we pride ourselves on being able to handle any monetary or legal matter that might pop up for our customers. If you wish to be rid of your husband in 2 hours then we can make that happen for the right price. Now since the reason for the divorce is abuse, which we goblins despise above almost all else save dark soul magics, we will waive this fee however it is my understanding that you will not get a fair say in court due to Vernon Dursley's standing in the community. I am fairly he would be able to gain full custody of your son Dudley if he wished. I tell you this not to scare or upset you, but so that you will be fully informed when our legal department comes to speak with you and get the paperwork moving. Also we can in fact help you with your own son, placing certain protections so that he will have no chance of being mistreated if that is your fear."

Petunia is speechless at the generosity of the goblins. She takes a long moment to think over her options with in the Wizarding world and in her world. "I- I would love nothing more than to leave my life behind. If you can make sure Dudley is protected then I want nothing to do with him. He may be my blood but he is a spoiled rotten child and I am at a wits end trying to raise him while Vernon comes home and ruins everything I worked for that day! I just want to start over Manger Borenok. truly. My life is as much a sham as my marriage. I have few things to return to." Petunia looks down at the floor in shame of her outburst.

"Mrs. Dursley, if this is truly what you want then you must say so in no uncertain terms when the legal aids get here. You can then be taken to gather your belongings and find a place to stay. It is after all only early afternoon." Borenok says.

Petunia looks up sharply. "Everything would move so fast." She gives Borenok a small smile. "I would be free. I would have a new life. Could we take a look at the Potter properties to see what is suitable for me a little Harry?"

"Of course. I know that there are many properties across the globe would you like to stay in England?"

"Yes, Gringotts has been above and beyond helpful I would prefer to stay close, just in case."

"Very well. In that case, there are four cottages, two vacation homes, three apartments, and three Manors in the United Kingdom."

Petunia sits there once again in shock of the wealth and power Lily married into. _James did not seem like the rich rich type. Well off maybe, the wedding certainly was grand if the pictures were anything to go by._ She thought to herself. _Vacation homes and Manors are out. I don't think Harry and I would need that much space. Just enough room for him, myself, and maybe a helper._ "May I please look at the summaries of the cottages and apartments?"

"Certainly, if I may I will pull those out right away." Borenok says while gesturing to the folder Petunia still had open in her lap. She picks it up and places it in his hands. "Now, if we may start with the apartments, there is one here in Diagon Alley, one above an abandoned shop in Hogsmeade, and one in Ireland. Since you prefer to be close for the time being; the apartment in Diagon Alley has four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a formal sitting and dinning room, as well as a small library and den. The cottages are in West Midlands, Liverpool, Dublin, and Godric's Hollow."

"Dear me, I think for simplicities sake I will be best with the apartment here in Diagon Alley for now." Petunia said after a few minutes of deliberation.

"Wonderf-" Knock knock. "Oh, I guess they have finished with the preliminary paperwork. Come in!" Borenok said.

Three goblin's in the same color robes silently make their way into the spacious office. The oldest looking one steps forward a bows. "Good Afternoon Manager Borenok. I have brought the requested documents. If I may speak to Mrs. Dursley in private."

Petunia stands and curtseys to the newcomers as she had to Borenok. "Thank you for being so prompt. I am Miss. Evans now if you do not mind." she said with a slight smile. "I do not need private for this conversation I assure you. I want a clean split with Vernon. I never should have married him or brought a child into that house."

The elder goblin steps forward. "Very well. This should be easy then. Do you have any personal bank accounts in your name? are there any personal effects you want from the marriage?"

"I don't have anything in my name but the house itself. I would only like the trunks in the attic, they have everything I'd want along with my clothing and personal items and such."

"Very well Miss. Evans. Please sign here, here, here, and there." Petunia picks up the fountain pen and signs her name on a divorce document, reliese of parental rights, slit of monetary holdings, and a legal change of name. "Wonderful, I will file these and send someone out to persuade Mr. Dursley to sign the divorce papers." He says with a dangerous grin. "tis a shame I an unable to go myself for these things anymore. I'll also set up a vault for you Miss. Evans and deposit the estate money in there. Do see Brimlow when you leave here today for the vault and an escort to your home to collect your things."

"Thank you so much sir!" Petunia says to the goblin.

"tis nothing my dear." the Elder goblin says. "I couldn't stand by and allow a mere child to grow up in such a situation."

"What will happen to Vernon?"

"Oh nothing to concern yourself with, we shall take care of everything for you. I suggest inquiring as to the whereabouts of the other guardians on Lady Potter's will." the Elder goblin turns to his companions and speaks in low tones in a language Petunia does not recognize for a few minutes. "Miss. Evans I believe we will have everything sorted out for you tomorrow. I am aware that the money given as part of Heir Potter's upkeep is not unsubstantial however if you wish for a job, Gringotts is always looking for competent workers. Good day." With that puzzling statement he left with the others and it was once again Borenok, Harry, and Petunia left in the office.

Petunia sits thinking for a few moments before taking a deep breathe. "Sir, would it be possible to go see the apartment now? I would prefer getting a list of things I will need to take care of Harry so that by tomorrow I will be settled."

"of course! I'll have one of our wizards on staff take you."

 **Anything you recognize isn't mine! Jk Rowling is our queen!**


End file.
